Camp HalfBlood Dalton
by breaking-the-illusion
Summary: Logan Wright finds himself at Camp Half-Blood where he learns that he is the son of a god. If that weren't surprising enough, his friend Derek is missing. He and Julian Larson set to find the third of their trio, discovering much more in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Camp Half-Blood!Dalton  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Julian/Logan  
><strong>Author:<strong> _breaking-the-illusion_ on FF, _as-gay-as-arthur_ on TB  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (Language and later chapters)  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,031  
><strong>AN: Moved from Tumblr to a more convenient place. This is an AU spun off Rick Riordan's **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**and characters that are not mine; they belong to CP Coulter and Glee. Margo,**_** glitterandfall**_** on TB, was the one who initiated the idea and wrote some of the following chapters. Feedback is really appreciated. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Logan Wright's knees buckled, his lean body collapsed to the ground. He shut his eyes tight.<p>

_That didn't just happen, _he told himself._ Wake up Logan. It's time to wake up. Wake up!_

_Please?_

Before he had time to rightfully gain back his sanity, the tall blond was being lifted up by the under sides of each of his arms.

"Shane, be careful!" A shaky voice whispered, sternly.

Logan carefully opened his eyes and looked to either side of him. On his right he saw a tall, dark haired boy. The other had similar features, despite being quite a few inches shorter, he looked more developed and mature.

"Blaine…. wha- what…" Logan tried to speak up but was hushed by his own exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Logan was awoken by whispers.<p>

_Thank God. It was just a dream._ He tried to convince himself, but Logan knew what had happened was all too real.

"I think he's waking up." Logan looked up to see a pretty blond hovering over him.

She smiled down at him, "Hi there!"

_What the hell?_

"Wha- wh- where the hell am I?"

The blond girl giggled, "Camp Half-Blood, silly! Didn't you read the sign?"

"Uhhh Brittany, I think he was a little too pre-occupied, you know, with fighting a psychotic hell hound and all." A new voice answered for him, belonging to a young Latina who appeared to be mending another boy's arm.

_Hell hound? Shit. _There went his last shred of hope that this was just all hallucination.

"Camp what?" Was all Logan could question.

"Half- Blood. It's another name for demigod," the blond girl— Brittany told him, "I know…. it's confusing because I'm still sure I have ALL my blood."

Logan looked to the dark haired girl for help.

She sighed and responded, "Demigods, or Half-Bloods, are kids like us, half mortal, and half god."

"Kids like _US_? God? You're joking right?"

The Latina glared at him, "Yes. This is some big joke. How'd you like the _fake _three headed vicious dog? We picked it up at a retail shop, along with that toy shield." She retorted sarcastically, pointing at Logan's watch.

Green eyes leered at the black ones from across the room.

_She's right though._

_Shut up, brain._

"But how's that even possible—" Logan tried to ask but was interrupted by a third party.

"You guys really shouldn't just be telling him so bluntly, he's probably freaked out half to death already."

The boy who the Latina had been helping was sitting up now, "Chiron usually does the explaining, but seeing he isn't here at the moment, I think I could fill you in," He cleared his throat, "I'm assuming you did well studying Greek Mythology in school, right?"

Logan nodded.

"Most demigods do, usually pressed upon by their protector."

"_Protector?_"

"Protectors, well…..they _protect _half-bloods, mainly against monsters that are still trying to rise up since the Titan war. Our protectors mission is to make sure the demigod or demigods make it to camp unharmed. Most protectors are satyrs, which you are familiar with, I assume."

"Talk about blowing his mind. Geez, Seigerson," The Latina snorted, "We'll fill you in on the Titans during your tour. Because right now we just need to make sure you're well rested."

"Santana, he's fine, one helluva fighter that's for sure. He saved all our asses out there today. Man, it's no wonder dad claimed him so fast."

_Claimed? Dad?_

Logan barely knew anything about his father, which kind of made sense now. His mother always said that he got his temper from him, not much else.

"Dad?" He asked, barely a whisper.

"Way to go," Santana grumbled at the brunette, "Chiron wanted things clarified with him before major details."

"You guys we should just tell him who his dad is," Brittany said with a smile, "His friends weren't as lucky."

_Shit. Holy shit. Shit._

"Where the hell are Blaine an-and Shane!"

The blond girl looked taken aback, but simply replied. "Oh, they're just with the twins. You were their hero! They're alive because of you."

"Who the fuck are the twins?"

"Hey buddy, there aint no needs to yell at Britts," Santana shot at him, "Evan and Ethan, _the twins,_ are taking your curly- haired cuties on a tour to their new cabin."

"Yea, Hermes is the twin's daddy. But we don't know about your friends yet, so that's why they're with Hermes kids right now." Brittany informed the other blond.

_Oh thank god—- gods?_

That calmed Logan down at bit, "So you say you know who my father is?"

He had gone so long wondering what his father was like, what he looked like, hell he spent ungodly hours wondering what the man's favorite color was. He needed to know.

"Sure! He's 'Tana and Derek's daddy too!"

"Right after you slaughtered that Hell-hound, Ares claimed you. Guess he was proud- hell I was proud to be related to someone who killed monsters as easily as pissing."

"Derek! Gods that's gross." Santana yelled at the brunette.

"Ares?" Logan thought out loud.

_Ares, god of war. Well at least that explained his anger problem._

"Yep. This means we're brothers, so hello! The name's Derek Seigerson."

"And as you know I'm Santana. Santana Lopez."

Of course the carmel-skin spitfire was related to him. Anger was definitely in their father's genes.

"Well if you guys are feeling up to it now, we could get you adjusted to camp life."

Brittany stood up from Logan's bed. "Sorry, I can't I promised Spencer I'd pick him out flowers for Merril. I'll see you at dinner! Bye Der and bye Logan I hope you have fun here!" The blond skipped out of the room.

Logan stared after her wondering if she was always like that or what exactly she was on. Santana caught him staring and quickly accused him, trying to sound calm, but completely failing, "So you gots an eye on Britts?"

"Uhhhm. No," Logan began shyly, "I don't really fall for her type— or gender…"

Santana looked surprised by this, "Oh. Okay then."

"It's cool man, don't be so worried," Derek told him, "So where should we start this tour?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Camp Half-Blood!Dalton  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Julian/Logan  
><strong>Author:<strong> _breaking-the-illusion_ on FF, _as-gay-as-arthur_ on TB  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (Language and later chapters)**  
>Word Count:<strong> 663  
><strong>AN:** **Moved from Tumblr to a more convenient place. This is an AU spun off Rick Riordan's **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**and characters that are not mine; they belong to CP Coulter and Glee. Margo,**_** glitterandfall**_** on TB, was the one who initiated the idea and wrote some of the following chapters. Feedback is really appreciated. Sid is an OC of mine so he belongs to me! Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Julian Larson made his way to Mess Hall, following a group of younger campers.<p>

"… You should have seen it! He was a natural; it was like he'd been training for years!"

Julian was beginning to grow tired of all the talk about this 'hero'.

So what, he defeated a monster, most of the campers have also, honestly what was the big deal?

_They should be more worried about why there was a hellhound on the run._

"I'm going to ask him, if he'll help train me-"

The young Ares camper stopped mid-sentence as he heard a snorted laughter from behind. He whipped his head around, scolding. He turned to see Julian smirking behind his black Ray bans.

"Hop off, Larson!"

The brunet flashed a signature Cheshire grin, "Tsk Tsk. Such a naughty mouth for a young boy—"

"You're just mad that you don't have someone as great in your cabin."

"Listen Chris—"

"Sid." the young blond interrupted again.

"What?"

"Sid. My name is Sid."

"Okay, Sid. Here's the thing—" Julian was in interrupted once more, this time by an excited blond.

"Julian! Julian! Come on! Come on!"

"Brittany whats-"

"Over here!" Brittany pulled Julian by his wrist, running/skipping over to three figures standing outside Mess Hall.

Julian recognized two of the people instantly.

Derek Sigerson. Julian met Derek during his first year at camp three years ago. Within their first conversation, both of them realized that the friendship was instantaneous.

The next person was Santana Lopez, the loud mouth Latina, who was Derek's 'sister'. Julian and Santana had bonded over time, mostly because they were both hiding in the closet. The two of them talked often and had more than once been the other's 'beard'.

As they approached, Julian could see the third member more clearly. A tall, lean and tan body was leaning an arm on Derek's shoulder. Even though the exhaustion was noticeable, the boy looked like a god.

_Har- Har… _He thought to himself,

_Brain you need to stop._

Julian brought his gaze up and all he could view were hypnotic, coruscating emerald eyes beneath a mop of fair, golden hair. Julian was enthralled.

"This is Logan! I met him earlier!" Brittany continued.

He still could not respond: the lucent orbs had him in a trance.

"Julian Larson." After a moment of silence, Julian quickly introduced himself with a nod, so his wonder with the blond boy in front of him wasn't noticed

…only it was.

Derek always knew Julian was great at hiding his emotions, but nothing could doubt the look in the other boy's eyes.

"Yeah, he's my brother!" Brittany exclaimed.

"We have the same mom, she means." Julian snapped out of his daze to explain Brittany's babbling.

"Oh? I forgot to ask you that earlier, Brittany. Who's your parent?"

"Aphrodite! Goddess of love. She's kind and she's beautiful!" Brittany started to ramble.

"That's one hell of an understatement, Britt." Derek told the blond girl.

Julian chuckled, "For about a week after Der first met her, Aphrodite, he kept singing 'Stacy's Mom' but changed it to 'Julian's Mom'… needless to say it was really weird."

Derek punched Julian's arm, as the other four laughed. Tension had been broken and that was all that mattered. Ease and instant connection fell between the boys.

Logan snuck a quick glance at the brunet in front of him. Not a doubt in his mind that Julian was a child of Aphrodite; He was perfectly tan, acquired a muscular jaw, straight nose, dark hair that seemed to fall right into place with big sepia eyes. The word that came to Logan's mind was 'Beautiful' unfortunately 'Unavailable' followed up pretty close. That was the story of Logan's life, always wanting things he couldn't have. Nevertheless, he always got a bit further; Logan always got everything he wanted. The thing was though, it never lasted.

Nothing ever lasted for Logan, but that was something he would have to worry about later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Camp Half-Blood!Dalton  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Julian/Logan**  
>Author: <strong>_glitterandfall_ on TB  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (Language and later chapters)**  
>Word Count:<strong> 1,065  
><strong>AN:** **Moved from Tumblr to a more convenient place. This is an AU spun off Rick Riordan's **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**and characters that are not mine; they belong to CP Coulter and Glee. Margo,**_** glitterandfall**_** on TB, was the one who initiated the idea and wrote some of the following chapters. Feedback is really appreciated. Hope you enjoy! ^_^ (Also since multiple chapters have already been written and are just being moved, I will be adding them on mostly all tonight, with that being said sorry for the spam of emails you might get, only four but still ;) )**

* * *

><p>Meeting the brooding Julian Larson was their last stop on Logan's brief yet completely enlightening and unbelievable tour of Camp Half-Blood. Just on the walk from the infirmary to the cabins, Logan witnessed sword fights and watched weapons being made and he even watched as a pretty girl around his age turned into a tree right before his eyes! Everything fell into place as Brittany tried to explain, and Derek clarified on the basics of being a "demigod" and the Greek history that came along with it. It would seem like such a hard concept to grasp, but it all seemed to make sense to Logan, even explain things in his life. His lack of a father, constant meetings with things that were not what they seemed to be, his anger issues…<p>

"Logan…_Logan…_LOGAN!_"_

Speaking of anger issues…

Santana called his attention back to the real world, whatever that would be considered at this point, with a sisterly slap to the back of his head.

"Wake up from whatever daydream you're having of kissing Larson and pay attention"

Logan turned bright red. Santana smiled smugly at him, knowing that she struck a nerve. The blonde would have retorted angrily, but was immediately cut off by the start of the first song of the night.

Every night at Camp Half-Blood there was a huge sing-a-long around a campfire.

_Oh joy._

Logan's thought on the matter would be much different if it was a sing-a-Logan in which he would show off his voice while the rest of the camp listened intently, but no.

"Enjoying the campfire sing-along, Logan?"

Logan jumped at the sudden interruption of his train of thought. He focused his view to the side of him only to find a pair of wild ice-blue eyes staring back at him, slightly covered by wispy blonde bangs.

"Do you like singing?"

An identical boy flanked his other side.

"We _love _singing!"

"You should sing with us sometime!"

Logan had met the twins earlier, Evan and Ethan, who had both taken a quick liking to him. He wasn't sure if he was liking them back, yet.

_Take what you can, Logan_. He thought cynically, reminding himself that friends are few and useful to have.

He leaned his head into his palms, bringing his face and hands closer to the fire. The hearth's warmth pulsed from his fingertips and the tip of his nose, continuing throughout his body and sending shivers down his spine.

At this point, his mind had drowned out the mindless tunes almost being chanted by Camp Half-Tone-Deaf. He noticed at least a dozen pairs of eyes staring at him out the corner of their vision, scanning him, judging him.

Some new kid comes in and beats up a big dog and suddenly the whole camp is buzzing. The blonde usually liked all the attention on him, but in spite of recent life-changing information delivered to him within the span of the past 5 hours, attention was the last thing on his mind.

Two pairs of eyes stood out.

He felt bad for the Andersons. If this was all confusing for Logan, he couldn't imagine what it's like for Blaine and Shane. They're at least normal human beings. It doesn't make sense for them like it does for Logan. This isn't a revelation for them, this is a burden. A huge burden. And neither of them had been "claimed yet" so they don't even get a place to call their "home".

But he said none of this out loud. He quickly broke eye contact with the brothers and pretended like he hadn't seen them, sinking his face back into the comfort of his palms.

And then another pair of eyes.

Sepia ones belonging to a particular brunette.

But both the sepia and the pale green eyes with which they made contact with looked away immediately.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was a blur. Logan had a pretty long day and was tired enough that no amount of Stuart coffee would affect him. Santana and Derek led him back to their cabin, which he had picked out among the rest as they passed them before, as it was elaborately…err "decorated." Barbed wire framed the roof and the rest of the cabin was painted unevenly with a coat of a bloody red paint…he hoped. And to top it all off, a boar's head was propped over the entrance of the bunk, glaring at passersby with beady black eyes, just to add that extra "homely" feeling.<p>

He walked in, avoiding the dead silence that followed his entrance, along with the many eyes glued to him as he stumbled over to what Derek pointed out as his bed. He had no trouble falling into a deep, well deserved, sleep.

* * *

><p>Logan never dreamed.<p>

Or at least he never remembered his dreams.

But tonight, it was almost as if this dream were real or about to become real if he were to just step closer and fall down the rabbit hole…

He saw himself, scared, shaking. Unlike himself.

The Logan he saw was in a room…no, an attic. There were dusty objects and boxes stacked up taller than him and pictures hung around next to pieces of various monsters and other magical beings hung up as make-shift trophies. At the back of the room was a stool, and on top of that stool sat a girl. She grinned wickedly, her fire-red hair being the brightest thing in the room.

"Hello, Logan. We'll be meeting shortly."

Her voice sounded…normal. Like an average teenage girl's voice should sound as far as Logan knew. Yet, she said it knowingly, as if she contained this huge knowledge that he had no idea even existed. Almost mockingly…

"Wake up Logan, your destiny awaits you."

Wake up.

_Wake up._

_Wake up!_

_WAKE UP!_

"LOGAN WRIGHT, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL USE THIS ON YOU!"

Logan woke up in a cold sweat to find sharp point obstructing his vision. As his eyes focused, he realized that a spear was pointed at his face, right between the eyes, and at the end of that spear was Santana Lopez with eyeliner streaks tracing down her face. Santana Lopez was crying.

Logan had only known his sister for one day, but if one thing was sure, it was that Santana Lopez doesn't cry for just anything.

"Derek is missing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Camp Half-Blood!Dalton  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Julian/Logan  
><strong>Author:<strong> _breaking-the-illusion_ on FF, _as-gay-as-arthur_ on TB  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (Language and later chapters)  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 495  
><strong>AN: Moved from Tumblr to a more convenient place. This is an AU spun off Rick Riordan's **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**and characters that are not mine; they belong to CP Coulter and Glee. Margo,**_** glitterandfall**_** on TB, was the one who initiated the idea and wrote some of the following chapters. Feedback is really appreciated. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

"How do you expect me to be calm, you twat?"

Logan dodged another flailing smack. Besides Julian, he had been the first one Santana told about Derek's disappearance. Now they were gathered in the Ares cabin, trying to make clear what exactly happened.

"He just wants you to explain what you saw happen, San. That's it." Julian tried to calm the hysterical brunette.

"I saw everything too!" A camper, who Logan remember as Sid, the boy who had taken a very quick admiration with Logan calling him 'hero', screamed into the blond's face, barely audible due to the rest of Ares cabin, who were all yelling over each other. "I did! I did! T-The-the." The boy stuttered due to excitement.

"Spit it out kid!" Julian grabbed the young boy's shoulders.

"I don't know how to explain it!"

"What?" Logan asked leaning closer to his fellow camper.

"I SAID 'I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT!'"

"WHAT!— CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Logan yelled at the rambunctious Ares campers.

Silence.

"We need to know what happened exactly." Julian continued for him, "Does anyone know anything?" Logan thought about the situation he had just dreamt. No, it was just a dream.

Then a whispered reply came from behind him, "Can we just go someplace quieter?" Logan turned to see Julian already helping Santana up, who added on to her question, "Not in front of everyone."

The blond locked eyes with Julian, giving him a questioning look. The brunette just shrugged. The three of them made their way out of the overheated and crowded cabin, towards the Big House. Santana still attached to Julian's shoulder, quietly sobbing. Her hand intertwined with his as well. Logan couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards that action between those two. But he shook off the thought as fast as it had come.

All of a sudden two identical, blond figures emerged from the Hermes cabin. Looking a bit shaken up, they said to Logan.

"Come quick-

"-your friends."

Logan wordlessly followed the twins into their cabin, Julian and Santana at his heels. Inside the Hermes cabin, much more was going on than what appeared to the outward eye. Every single camper was out of their beds standing with jaws on the floor, staring at- at Blaine and Shane?

The two dark haired boys were standing in the center of the room. Blaine looked very confused as he spoke with the head camper in charge of Hermes. Logan had met him earlier— Spencer?

Shane was, however, trying to swat away something above his head. It was then Logan realized, the two boys had glowing lightning bolts above their heads-

"Oh my gods." Julian quietly gasped at the Anderson.

The door they had just entered opened again, this time in walked Chiron. Along with him was a girl, with blazing red hair. Logan's breath hitched.

_Hello, Logan. We'll be meeting shortly._

"You?" Logan turned to the red head, "It's you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Camp Half-Blood!Dalton  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Julian/Logan  
><strong>Author: <strong>_keepitlovely _on TB  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (Language and later chapters)  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 451  
><strong>AN: Moved from Tumblr to a more convenient place. This is an AU spun off Rick Riordan's **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**and characters that are not mine; they belong to CP Coulter and Glee. Margo,**_** keepitlovely **_**on TB, was the one who initiated the idea and wrote some of the following chapters. Feedback is really appreciated. You can find me on tumblr at** _**finndickodair.**_** Hope you enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

><p>The girl with the flames for hair looked at Logan questioningly, and then focused in on his emerald green eyes.<p>

Logan felt uncomfortable at the way she looked reminiscently at them.

"Green like yours", the blond said with forced confidence in an effort to break the silence.

"Green like his"

Her voice sounded distant and cracked, not matching her confident air.

"Only paler…like a mist…" she was in a far off world at this point, almost like a dream…

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare,"

She suddenly smiled brightly with the introduction, outstretching her hand to Logan. Blaine Anderson's breath hitched at that oh-too-familiar middle name, bringing Logan to the realization that at least a dozen eyes were watching this exchange. Always the one being looked at these days.

Logan hesitated, but resolved to meeting her hand with his.

"Logan Wright—"

"I know."

She kept the bright and cheery Barbie smile. Almost smug…

"_It was just a dream", _he thought assuringly.

That's when it got awkward.

Everyone in the cabin besides the Andersons and Logan were looking at the girl as if waiting with baited breath for something. Nobody moved a muscle. As if she'd suddenly spurt green smoke out her mouth and her eyes would glow and she'd start chanting.

And that's when suddenly green smoke spurt from her mouth, her eyes glowed green and she started a sort of chant.

"_Just my luck…" _He mumbled.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare stared Logan down with glowing bright green eyes that matched the blond's, but radiated so much more life than his ever had these days. Literally. Her eyes glowed a green hue that reached Logan's own eyes.

The cabin shook with excitement and you could feel the tension in the air. Nobody jumped or made any sort of sound, besides three gasps, two expected to escape the mouths of the Anderson brothers and one that most likely belonged to Logan himself. Everybody smiled knowingly, as if this was normal and expected.

The girl opened her mouth, her jaw unhinged like a snake's, positioned as if she was about to eat Logan whole. A sickeningly green smoke emitted from her mouth, surrounding Logan's face, but disappearing immediately without any trace or smell.

And then the "chant" began.

_Two sons shall go to save the third of their triad,_  
><em>Their confidence blinds so beware of turned dryads.<em>  
><em>One's heart shows true while the other one fails,<em>  
><em>And ends them both with a courageous betrayal.<em>  
><em>Child of Aries and Child of Aphrodite,<em>  
><em>The one you fear, Hades' son, will grow almighty.<em>  
><em>Rose petals and cow blood leads to your paths' ends,<em>  
><em>Where love is prevalent between unlikely friends.<em>

Silence.

Silence, and staring eyes.

Always the staring eyes.


End file.
